Ever Been Mine
by wisegirl1333
Summary: This is a story based upon the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I don't own the song/Percy Jackson! Characters are extremely OOC!


**Hey guys! This is my new story! I warn you, the characters are OOC and I know so don't tell me! And this is based on Taylor Swift's "Mine". This does get very cheesy and fluffy towards the end, so be warned! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Hey, can I get another cup of coffee?" I asked without looking up from my book.

My waiter took my order and went to put it in.

It was almost midnight and I was at the local diner, reading my book. I couldn't sleep, and I knew I should be getting back to my dorm soon.

"Can I sit here for a moment?" my waiter asked me.

"Sure," I said. I took a sip of my coffee and he sat down across from me. I was the only one left and he was probably waiting for me to go home, so he could, too.

When I was done with my coffee, I placed my bookmark in my book and gathered my things.

"I'll be leaving," I said to him. He looked up and met my eyes. I swear, time stood completely still. The boy had dark hair and sea-green eyes that I felt I could swim in for days.

"I'm Percy," he said.

"Annabeth," I said. We shook hands.

I smiled at him as I walked out the door. I was about to start my car, when I heard a knock on my window. I jumped and looked for a murderer.

Percy laughed.

"It's only me," I could barely hear him, so I rolled down the window.

"Hey," I said. "Sorry."

"It's cool. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime." He was nervously scratching his head.

"Um, sure."

He smiled. "Cool. Um, here's my number."

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

I laughed and typed his number into my phone and sent him a message.

His phone vibrated. "That's me."

He looked at it. "Cool."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah! Uh, good-night," he said as he walked away.

I smiled to myself as I rode back to my dorm.

I woke up my room mate.

"Who's there?" Rila called into the blackness.

"It's only me," I told her.

She turned the lamp on beside her bed.

"Where've you been?" she asked me.

"No where," I said as I smiled and took off my shoes.

"Oh!" Rila said. "You've been with a boy!"

I laughed at her.

"Maybe," I said.

Rila jumped out of her bed and came to sit beside me.

"Tell me everything!"

"There's not much to say," I told her. "I was just at the diner a couple of miles away. And he was my waiter and he asked me out, when I was about to drive away."

"Oh. My. God. So romantic!" Rila exclaimed.

I laughed. Rila was always a romantic softy.

"You guys are so meant to be!" she said. "And I'm going to be your maid of honor at your wedding, right?"

"Oh course," I said to her, just to humor her.

"Goody!" she said as she climbed back into her own bed.

"G'night!"

"Night."

I sat there, trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't.

I picked up my phone and looked at the text Percy sent me back.

"Good night." It was sent at exactly 11:11. Weird.

The next morning, I had another text waiting from Percy.

"Meet me at the diner tonight. 9:00."

I typed my reply. "See you then."

"So where did you come from?" I asked him. We were sitting on the beach by the lake.

"I left a small town. I always dreamed for something big to happen to me. So, when I was ready for college, I packed up and never looked back."

"Why'd you leave?" I asked him.

He hesitated for a moment. "A girl."

I raised my eyebrows. "A girl?"

"Yeah. I thought she was the one. But, when she didn't come after me, I knew that she wasn't the right one."

I thought for a moment.

"Where are you from?" he asked me.

"California," I said.

His eyes grew wide. "You came a long way. Why'd you leave?"

"School," I tried to lie.

Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "Right. Now what's the real reason."

I turned my attention back to the water. "It's really pretty."

He gazed at the moon, then slowly put his arm around me. "It is."

He never went back to the subject. I soon learned, he understood. He understood that when I was ready to tell him, I would.

We went back to his apartment and as I was sitting on his couch, him beside me with a bowl of popcorn, I knew that this Percy Jackson was definitely not like anybody else I knew.

Flash forward, two years later. Percy is out of college, I still had two more years I wanted to complete. I pretty much lived over at his house, though I still shared a dorm with Rila.

Percy learned a lot about me in those two years. Although it took me two years to tell him.

My father got my mother pregnant when she was only fifteen. And then he dumped her. So, my mom was forced to raise me on her own, with a little help from my grandma.

That night, we were making out on his couch, but abruptly stopped and pulled back.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy said after awhile.

"Yeah?"

"I promise. We'll never make your parent's mistakes."

And that was the first time that I was sure that I, Annabeth Chase, was in love with Percy Jackson.

"He's amazing!" I was tell Rila. She was dragging me on her annual shopping trip.

Rila sighed. "I wish I had a guy like that."

Rila was recently depressed. Not actually depressed, she just wished she had a guy of her own. If only she would open her eyes and look in front of her.

Jason walked up to us with a shirt in his hand. It was purple, other wise known as Rila's favorite color.

"Oh my God, Jason! Where did you find that?" Rila asked.

Jason blushed and looked down. "Over there. I thought the color would look pretty on you."

Rila took the shirt and held it in front of her. "It does make my eyes look brighter."

"Yeah. And you do have pretty eyes," Jason said, then his eyes got big.

But, Rila didn't notice. "Thanks. I think I'm going to get this."

Jason smiled in encouragement, then sighed to himself.

"You like her don't you?" I asked him.

Jason nearly fell off the seat. "What are you talking about."

"I see the way you look at her. I wish I could help you," I told him.

He stared at Rila at the counter. "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of."

He hung his head. "She's too good for me."

My heart went out to him. "She's just blind. You're perfect for her."

"She doesn't think so."

"Just wait and see."

That night, I was telling Percy about Jason and Rila. "Rila is so blind! Jason's perfect! He's smart, he knows everything he needs to know about her, and he loves her."

"Maybe she's not his perfect person."

I was floored. "How can you think that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you think I'm the one for you?" I asked him.

He shrugged. Excuse me?

"I mean, life has no possibilities. And I'm only 23. I don't know what's going to happen."

Wrong answer.

I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked me as I opened the door.

I spun around. "Well, I'm 23 and I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a relationship that I know is going no where."

I slammed the door behind me and ran. I drove back to my dorm and held the tears in all the way to my room.

I burst the door open, but Jason and Rila were in there listening to music.

I turned and ran back down the hall. When I turned the corner, I slid down the wall and burst into tears.

I heard Rila and Jason coming after me, but I didn't say anything.

They finally found me, twenty minutes later, crumpled up into a ball.

Jason lifted me up and carried me back to my room and laid me down on my bed. Rila came and held me.

"What's wrong?" Rila asked me once I had calmed down.

"He's a jerk. I hope I never see his face again."

"What did he do?" Rila asked me.

"He… he… he…" I snuffled, "didn't come after me."

That weekend Rila decided I needed an emergency trip to California. We left poor Jason behind and left.

California is what I needed. I had my friends Thalia, Silena, and even my half-sister, Charlie.

Then, one night, they all decided we needed a girl's night out.

"Where are we going?" I asked them. They all giggled.

"You'll see!" they squealed.

We went into the park where they were having a talent show. Anyone could come up and do their talent if they liked.

We watched in amusement and awe as we watched people sing, dance, and do a talent.

Then, I heard my name called. Surely, I hadn't heard right.

"Go on!" Thalia urged me.

Rila came back with a smug look on her face. "Let's go, Annabeth!"

She pulled me from her chair and led me up to the stage. I refused to speak or do anything. So she did for me.

"Hey guys!" she said as she took the mic. "I'm Rila, and this here is my dear friend Annabeth Chase! And she's going to sing you a song."

Familiar music started to play. Wait, I knew this song! It was my favorite long before I met Percy.

So, I opened my mouth and I started to sing.

"Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables Left a small town and never looked back I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin' Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts I say, "Can you believe it?" As we're lyin' on the couch The moment, I can see it Yes, yes, I can see it now Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the fist time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together And there's a drawer of my things at your place You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes But we got bills to pay We got nothin' figured out When it was hard to take Yes, yes This is what I thought about: Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the fist time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine Oh, oh, oh, oh And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM You said everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street Braced myself for the goodbye," I was doing great. Charlie, Rila, Thalia, and Silena were all dancing in the back. Then, a guy with black hair come up to one of them. Then Rila pointed him in the right direction and he moved on.

"Cause it's all I've known. Then you took me by surprise."

I was shocked to hear a familiar voice beside me.

I turned my head to see a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes.

I was so shocked, that I didn't sing.

But, he did.

"I'll never leave you alone." "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine." I started to sing again, too. "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now And I can see it I can see it now."

We smiled at the audience as they clapped for us.

Then, I walked off the stage and ran toward my friends.

"Let's go," I said to them.

But, someone grabbed my hand.

"What?" I turned to him. I was blinking furiously to keep the tears back.

"Annabeth, do you remember what I told you?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to pull away, but his grip was tight.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! The reason I left. The girl, remember? And how I knew she wasn't the one because she didn't come back for me."

I nodded in response, and then glared at him.

"Tell me, Annabeth." he said. "Tell me why you're mad."

I didn't know where this was going at, but I answered him. "You did the same thing that she did. You let me go."

"No I didn't," Percy pulled me closer. "I came after you. Only to find that you didn't want me."

"What are you talking about?" I said to him.

"I realized I was stupid to let you go, so I came after you. I went to your dorm, went to knock on the door and I heard you talking to your friend. You said that I was a jerk and that you wished to never see my face again. So, I walked away."

"It's been days, Percy."

"I know. And then, I knew that I couldn't live without you, even in those few lonely days. So I went to your dorm and Jason told me you and Rila had flown here."

I listened to him. But, I was still mad. "What are you doing here then?"

"Don't you see? I came after you."

I looked at him. I really looked at him.

" 'I'll never leave you alone.' " he sang.

"Percy…"

"I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

"Percy…" I started.

But, he grabbed my face between his hands and looked into my eyes. "Annabeth. I came across America for you. I sang in front of people I had no clue even existed. I'm trying to tell you I love you and that you _are _the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

I couldn't stop the tears now. "I love you too."

"Great! We're on the same page."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Is this what a happy ending feels like?"

"I hope not, because I want this to be a happy beginning."

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna make it now. I can see it. I can see it now."


End file.
